Faith is there shield
by Asakura-Knight
Summary: A young Werekin human who can transform into a normal wolf must find a reason to her existance but on the long journey towards this comes across many difficultys some in which are careving the word hate into her very soul. How long can this fem deal wit
1. Abuse

**Faith is there shield**

_**Chapter 1**_

Gold touched the tip of the mountains, as steam from the morning air covered her Terra. Dew dripped from newly opened flower petals, the scent of pine shifted in the air. Maw twitching as this scent filled her lungs, the young fem wolf known as Tenchi heaved her body up from the earth to meet another day of hell. Slowly she trotted down from her den but soon enough came to a halt near a water bed. Clear as a chunk of ice it lay, not a ripple or leaf touched it surface, pink tongue curling as she drank the clean liquid, eyes staring down into the mysteries of this lake. Lifting her massive black head she stared over across this body of water, what laid beyond puzzled her?

Enjoying the last few minutes of the day, Tenchi was wishing that night would never have to come again, but she knew truth would never take her side. The white moon rose, full celestial sat above her as did the many stars and planets. Smoke spat up into the air, a form soon appeared, A beast, demon most would call it stared down at the female. He lashed out grabbing her by her tender throat then smashing her head first into a tree, you could guess this was his hello, "stupid girl, why are you wishing you were dead, you know if you were I'd have no one to harm for fun" still holding her by the throat, her tears streamed down onto his bony wrists, she wished they hadn't "stop CRYING" throwing her onto the dirt he pulled a huge red whip from his belt, a fire whip, swinging it around his head once he then cracked it onto her flank, she screamed, again he struck, and again, and again. A pool of blood lay growing beneath her, it mixed with her tears showing her only ornaments of who she was. "I said stop crying" Tenchi tried to suck up her sobs but didn't make much progress, The demon put away his whip, but instead of leaving flipped out a blade, Tenchi's eyes widened, sitting on her back to pin her, he began carving the words "No Escape" into her flesh, She began to struggle with the pain, he stopped, she could feel the words stinging her skin. He was gone; she was left alone to heal once again.

She lay in her den that night; he had never pulled a knife on her before why now? Four big gashes had been inflicted on her that night, not including the words that now scar her back. "Why me, Why not some other person?" questions surround her mind, until she fell asleep.


	2. A new face

Faith is there shield

**_Chapter 2_**

Even in her dreams, a life of the past carved fear into her soul. Screaming was the only noise she heard when she slept, her clans crys for help rang in her soft ears. She had wanted nothing more than freedom, so had done what she had to, to recieve it, but had only occomplished in makeing herself a stray to the earth. "What are you doing, have you gone mad" Fathers voice asking why? "Have we not done everything for you?" Mothers love being broken, though she was only eight at the time, she had the will to bring out her wishes. Sinking her fangs into the innocent flesh of her clan, killing them all. She could see the blood as clear as if it were happening all over again, it wasnt, it was just a memory that she carried and always would.

Sweat stung her eyes as she opened them, tears replaced this liquid. "How could I be so stupid, I should have known I would regret it someday, all they ever did was love me and all I did to show my appreciation was send them to there graves" her tears dripped onto her wounds, stinging them,it only increased her pain. She struggled to stand, scabs ripped open letting more blood spit from her body, she screamed, the pain was sevear, more sevear than ever, had he poisoned her?

Maw twitching, a new wolf had made his way into Tenchis terra, haveing no idea it was taken he made his way through the shallow brushes of grass. He stopped as Tenchi's scent filled his lungs "oh? a female, damnit I can smell her blood" he took off trotting down the hill side and up another, closer and closer he came to her den.

Opening her eyes she could sence the males presence, there was no way she could defend her terra in this condition, could she act innocent for a while then chase him off when she was better, or she could lay low until she healed?, to late. Eyes widend, she stared up at this new face, bareing her fangs she lashed out, he dodged her small attack. "whoa wait, no harm comeing from this one" he backed away she snapped once more, crimson dripped from her lips "stop your in no condition to fight me" he looked at her massive black form, it had looked like a sword had been dragged all over her body "I'm a wolf, I'm prepared to die" with his hind legs he swung around slaming a rock into her forehead, she fell unconsious.


	3. Healing

**Faith is there shield**

**_chapter 3_**

This new wolf stared down at the fem, He found it rude of him to be tresspassing on her Terra and her den, but she needed to be taken care of or els the consiquences would be great. Gathering herbs and other useful materials all created by nature he began to tend to her wounds. Focusing deeply he began to wonder what happend to her. "I wonder what she looks like when she hasnt been in a battle?" trying to imagine her form, beutiful black fur, he couldnt get a good glimps of her eye colour but he was serton the were dark blue, but not now, they seemed blood shot when he had seen them. Her body twitched, slowly waking up her eyes stared at the other wolf in her den "what are you doing, get out" she tried lifting her body up but very gently pushed her back down to the ground "your in no condition, be still I just finished placeing herbs in your flesh wounds, you have to rest now" She looked at him, her eyes seemed to soften "um thanks" puzzled she layed her head down, could she really trust this wolf? did he really want to help her? "just curious who did this to you?" thinking if it was really the right question to ask he held his breath "My master....he finds amusement by abuseing me no one els" his eyes shifted over her form again "I see, my name is Ryu what is yours" he dipped his head politly as he introduced himself, was she every pretty "Tenchi, this is my Terra i'm not good at shareing it, goes to show why I tred to attack you" he nodded "well you should get some sleep, night will fall soon and..." Tenchi flinched "whats the matter?" the pain in her eyes returned "my master will abuse me again tonight, i havent even fully healed" a wave of fear washed over her, he layed his skull on hers "he wont get near you.....I promise"


End file.
